csifandomcom-20200225-history
Dante Kroll
"Look, he stole my career! I was the best fighter and he knew it!" Dante Kroll is a spree killer and former MMA fighter who appeared in season nine of CSI: Miami. He is also one of the Miami West Five who broke out of prison along with Memmo Fierro, Jack Toller, Tex Gilroy, and Patrick Clarkson. Background Dante was once a competitive mixed martial arts fighter and a rising star in the circuit. He trained together with Logan Shepherd, with whom he had a brotherly friendship towards. Despite being a rising star, he only won one match on February 12, 2003. After that, he got into a bar fight and ended up killing a man in the process. At his trial, Logan testified against him and he was sent to prison for twenty years. After serving eight years of his sentence, he got together with eight other prisoners led by Joe LeBrock in a plan to escape. The plan ended up being implemented sooner then expected and Dante was able to escape with four of his accomplices. After that, he parted ways with the other prisoners and started waiting for Logan's championship match so he could exact his revenge and make some money. Season Nine Caged When the time of the championship match was nearing, Dante puts his plan into action by first stopping a local guard of the arena named Tim Garrigan, posing as a cop. After getting him out of his car, Dante beats him to death and steals his duffel bag, which contains equipment. After that, he contacts his old associate Mike Darrow and tells him of his plan to rob the arena, promising him a cut if he does something for him. Dante contacts Logan after he and Mike abduct Logan's wife Brooke, forcing him into throwing the fight to give Dante a way out of the arena after he steals the money. He then puts his plan into action, sneaking into the arena and heading to the vault. Once the guard opens the door for him, Dante kills him and steals the money. The CSI team arrive to try and stop Dante, and though he is captured, he eventually manages to fight off Wolfe and escapes. He meets up with Logan, takes him to Brooke, and then shoots him afterwards, saying they are now even. Dante goes to pick up his gloves from his hideout and kills a cop along the way. Just then, backup shows up; Dante raises his gun toward Horatio, to which he is shot by him in self-defense. He survives, but only to cry out that he is the victim. He then attempts to shoot Horatio again, only to be shot again and killed. Modus Operandi Dante's skills as mixed martial artist made him a deadly weapon even when he was unarmed, and as a result, he beat his victims to death with ease. After his escape, he used these skills to attack people, but later changed his M.O. to shooting people once in the head with a handgun. Known Victims *Febuary 12, 2003: Unnamed man *The April 10, 2011 killing spree: **Tim Garrigan **Brooke Shepherd **The Miami Metro Arena robbery : ***Unnamed security guard ***Horatio Caine ***Eric Delko ***Ryan Wolfe ***Unnamed medic **Logan Shepherd **The shooting at his hideout: ***Unnamed cop ***Horatio Caine Known Accomplices *Mike Darrow *Logan Shepherd Appearances ﻿ Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Minor characters Category:Psychotics Category:Spree Killers Category:Cop Killer Category:Robbers